


AL[L]ONE

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: Tek başınasın ama yalnız değilsin.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 1

"Nerede kaldın Jae?" dedi endişeli bir ses karanlıkta salınan beden odaya girdiğinde. Onun gözlerini aradı fakat bulmak için fazla karanlıktı. Aceleyle oturduğu yerden kalkıp ışığı açtığında gözlerinin karşısındaki yüzü görmesi ve şaşkınlıkla haykırması bir olmuştu. "İyi misin!? Bunu kim yaptı sana?"

Jaehyung kız arkadaşını geçiştirmek için basit bir fikirle gözlerini kaçırıp onun bedenini güç göstermeden itti. Genç kız bu hareketle birlikte zorlamaya gerek duymadan kendiliğinden geri çekilmişti zaten.

"Dönmüş." dedi çatallı sesini engellemek adına bir kez boğazını temizledikten sonra. Dudağının kenarındaki yaraya dokunup kaşlarını çattı. "Junhyuk dönmüş."

"Onun sana sakın- Junhyuk... Sakın bana ona katılacağını söyleme..." Jieun bu kez daha endişeliydi. Sorarken cevabı almaktan korkar gibiydi. Kulaklarının arkasına sıkıştırdığı küt saçlarını endişe dolu bir hareketle tekrar kulağının arkasına taradı.

"Söyledim bile." Jaehyung arkasını döndü ve kız arkadaşının gözlerine bakmaktan bu kez çekinmedi. Gözlükleri olmadığından iyi gördüğünü söyleyemezdi. "Jieun bundan rahatsızsa-"

"Senin için endişeliyim." Jieun Gözlerini kapatıp derince bir nefes aldı. "Brian bana dedi ki-"

"Bana o adamın adını söyleme!"

Biliyordu, Jaehyung'un bu ismi duyduğunda vereceği tepkinin tam da bu olduğunu biliyordu. Haklıydı da. "Junhyuk'a katılacağını söylerken her şey normal fakat ben Brian-"

"Bir kez daha o ismi ağzına alırsan-" Jaehyung'un duymaya bile tahammülü yoktu.

"Ne yaparsın Jae? Ayrılır mıyız? İlişkimiz biter mi? Çok güzel, devam et ve bitsin. BRIAN!" Jieun koridorda duran çantasını ne zaman toplamaya başladığının kendi bile farkında olmadan derin nefesler alıyordu. "Benim için ne kadar değerli olduğunun farkında değil misin? Seni Park Sungjin'den korumanın ne kadar zor olduğunun? Şimdi gelmiş bana Junhyuk'un döndüğünden söz ediyorsun."

Ani bir sessizlik yaşandığında Jieun pes edip işe yaramadığını kabullendi ve eline geçirdiği son şeyi de çantasına tıktı. Gözlerindeki çeşmenin durmadığının kendi bile farkında değildi. Bir kez içgüdüsel olarak burnunu çektiğinde kollarına dolanan başka kollar bileklerini kavramış ve çantayı bırakmasını sağlamıştı.

"Jieun..." Jaehyung başını onun omzuna yaslayıp kokusunu içine çekti ve sanki bedeniyle özür diliyor gibi ona sıkıca sarıldı.

"Brian dedi ki..." Jieun bir kez hıçkırıp gözlerini sildi. "...Junhyuk tehlikeliymiş, Park Sungjin'den bile."

"Biliyorum." Jaehyung'un sesi sakindi. Parmaklarını onunkilere geçirip dudaklarına çıkardı ve minik öpücükler bıraktı. "Biliyorum sevgilim, biliyorum..." Jieun, onun dudaklarındaki pürüzleri hissedebiliyordu.

"Sen... Yüzünü temizleyelim." Jieun ellerini çekip ruhsuzca ondan uzaklaştı. Banyoda var olduğunu sandığı ilaçları almaya gitti.

"Jieun..." Jaehyung, onu takip etmeye yeltendi fakat canı yanıyordu. Yalnızca oturabildi. "...Brian o adamın yanına gidip hepimizi zor durumda bıraktı."

Jieun elindeki kutuyla yanına dönmüştü. Yüzündeki huzursuzluk ve geçmişim izleri rahatlıkla okunabiliyordu. Işığı artırmak için ayaklı lambayı açtı ve Jaehyunh'un yanına oturdu. "Brian ne olursa olsun arkadaşımızdı."

"Park Sungjin'in... Onun da mı arkadaşımız olduğunu düşünüyorsun Jieun?" Jaehyung ciddiydi. Jieun batikon sürdüğü pamuğu dudaklarına değdirirken onun gözlerine baktı. Jieun yanıtlamak istemiyordu.

"Sana bunu Junhyuk mu yaptı?" dedi Jieun ilaçlarla ilgilenirken. Jaehyung'un aksine gözlerini ondan kaçırıyordu. "Seni zorladı değil mi?"

Jaehyung onu sabırla dinliyordu. Jieun henüz bilmiyordu. Ama bilmesi gerekiyordu. "Bunu bana Brian yaptı." dedi soğuk bir ses tonuyla. "Brian geldi ve beni tehdit etti. Sungjin'e katılmam için..."

Jieun bunu duyduğu an yalanlamak istedi ama doğru olduğunu biliyordu. "Yalan söylüyorsun."

"Yalan söylemediğimi biliyorsun."


	2. 2

Oturma odasındaki iki adam birbirlerine bakarken sanki gözleriyle konuşur gibiydi. Jaehyung sırtını dikleştirdi ve çenesini gerip hemen çaprazında oturan bedeni bir kez baştan aşağı süzdü.

"Junhyuk'a katıldığını duydum." dedi Wonpil gözlerini onunkilerden ayırmadan. Jaehyung hazır cevabı sanki ağzında tutuyormuş gibi beklemeden bir "Evet." ile yanıtladı onu. "Evet, ama sana bakılırsa onun dönmesine değil de ona katılmama şaşırmış gibisin."

"Biliyorsun senden hiç haz etmedim, enişte."

"Yine başlamasana." Jaehyung elini kendi yüzüne savurup arkasına yaslandı ve gözlerini kapattı. Jieun'ın erkek kardeşi Kim Wonpil belki de Sungjin'den bile daha çok sevmediği biriydi. Üstelik Brian'la her şeye rağmen görüşmeye devam eden de oydu, Jieun'ın aklını karıştıran da...

"Hala birbirinizi mi suçluyorsunuz?" Jieun kaşlarını çatıp üstünde üç fincanın bulunduğu tepsiyi önlerine bıraktı. Ona göre tek suçlu vardı. Im Junhyuk.

Wonpil fincanlardan birine uzanıp kız kardeşine teşekkür ederken Jaehyung belli belirsiz güldü ve doğrulup dudak büzerek Wonpil'e baktı. "Kim? Biz mi? Bilirsin ezelden beri birbirimizden nefret ederiz sevgilim."

"Doyeon'a saygınız yoksa bana olsun." Jieun sinirle mırıldanıp sessizce Wonpil'in yanındaki boş yere oturdu ve daha fazla konuşmamak için çayını alıp yudumladı. Jaehyung bile onun yaptığı bu benzetme üzerine nefesini tutup fincanını nihayet almaya karar vermişti. Sevgilisinin yaptığı papatya çayını severdi.

Wonpil biraz uzlaşmadan yana görünmek için bayrakları indirip omuzlarını düşürdü ve elini Jaehyung'un dizine koyup yeniden kendine bakmasını sağladı. "Biliyorsun, bu işlere karışmanızı istemiyorum. Ne senin, ne de Brian'ın." Ona karşı hiç saygılı olmamıştı, şimdi olmaya da niyeti yoktu. İletişim kurması yeterliydi. "Dün gece Brian seni iyi benzetmiş."

Jaehyung refleks olarak elinin tersiyle dudağının kenarında kabuk bağlayarak sertleşmeye başlayan yaraya dokundu. Haklıydı, Brian onu iyi benzetmişti ve olay çabuk yayılıyordu demek. "Buraya ne söylemeye geldin?"

Sorunun üzerine Jieun huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Erkek kardeşinin eve ancak bir sebebi olursa gelecek olması aptalcaydı. Sıkılmıştı artık bu her dakika birbirinin boğazına atlayabilecekmiş gibi bakışmalardan.

"Park Sungjin tehlikeli biri Jae." Wonpil ağırlığını ortaya koyar gibi arkasına yaslanırken çenesini de yukarı kaldırmıştı. "Ne olursa olsun onun karşısına geçme. Bu kişi Junhyuk olsa bile, yapma, kimseye güvenme."

Jaehyung gülüp başını çevirdi ve gözlerini kaçırdı. Hiçbir şeyi kendi keyfine yaptığı yoktu. Yaptığı hiçbir şey kendi iradesine bağlı değildi, bundan sonra da olmayacaktı. Sadece sınırı bilmeli ve dengede durmayı başarmalıydı. "Gidip Brian'la da konuştun mu bunları Pil-ah, bu kadar tehlikeli bir adamın yanına ne s-kime- ah, gerçekten..."

"Brian'la konuşmayan tek kişi sensin, ne istiyorsun anlamıyorum ki? Doyeon'u o öldürmedi ya!" Wonpil tüm bunları sinirle sıralarken Jieun erkek kardeşinin kolunu tuttu ve durmasını sağladı. Bu konunun açılmasını istemiyordu, Wonpil bunu gözlerinden anlayabilirdi. "Noona, sadece gerçeklerden kaçmak yerine kabullen. Doyeon öldü ve bunun sorumlusu Im Junhyuk'tu."

"Değildi! Bir kazaydı." Jaehyung itiraz ederken derin bir nefes aldı. Doyeon'un ölmeden önce bu iki adamın arasında kaldığı zor durumu hatırlamak pişmanlık duymasına sebep oluyordu. Üstelik hiçbir suçu yokken. "Aklına bu şeyleri sokanın Yoon Dowoon olduğuna adım gibi eminim." Jaehyung, ayağa kalkıp daha fazla bu konuşmaya devam etmek istemediğini belirten bir tavır takınarak odadan ayrılmak için kapıya ilerledi.

"Ablasıydı," Wonpil onun arkasından ayağa kalkıp durmasını sağladıktan sonra devam etti. "Onun ablasıydı Jae. Kimse ondan iyi bilemez."

Arkası ona dönük kapıda dikilen Jae umursamadan yoluna devam etti çünkü biliyordu ki ne Park Sungjin, Im Junhyuk'tan farklıydı ne de Im Junhyuk, Park Sungjin'den... Elini bu işe bulaştırmaktan başka çaresi yoktu, kendisi de biliyordu. Eh, kahraman olamazdı ama kendisini işin içinden sıyırmak için en azından bir süre bu işe bulaşması gerektiğinin farkındaydı. Ve Jieun için katlanıyordu.

Dün gece Brian çalıştığı bara gelip yüzüne bir yumruk attığında neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı. Junhyuk'un döndüğünü de ilk ondan öğrenmişti, çalıştığı barı satın aldığını da... Brian yıllardır o adamla birlikteydi ve en son üniversite yıllarında kavgaya karışmış olan Jaehyung'un onun karşısında pek şansı olmamıştı.

Sonra... Sonra zaten bardaki ofisine geçmiş olan Junhyuk'un karşısında, Brian'dan intikam almak istediğini söylerken bulmuştu kendini. Konu o gece yaşananlar değildi, bozulan bir dostluk ve hiçe sayılan bir güvendi. Doyeon'u kimsenin öldürmediğini biliyordu. Yıllardır havada uçan suçlamalar dostlukların yıkılmasından başka işe yaramamıştı. Hiçbir suçlama arkadaşlarını geri getirmeye yaramayacaktı. Herkesin anlaması gereken buydu.

Jaehyung elinde ceketiyle kapı kolunu tuttuğunda mutfakta bulaşıklarla ilgilenen Jieun'a seslenmişti. "Ben çıkıyorum." Yanıt beklemeden ardından kapıyı çektiğinde derin bir nefes aldı. Brian'la konuşmalıydı.


	3. 3

[5 yıl önce]  
"Bana bunu daha önce söylemeliydin!"  
Jaehyung başına gelmek üzere olan kitaptan son anda kurtulduğunda çöktüğü yerden kalktı ve odanın kapısına ilerledi. "Sana neyi söylememi beklerdin!?"  
Brian ellerini saçlarına geçirip kendini yatağa bıraktığında Jaehyung odadan çıkmaktan vazgeçerek yeni açtığı kapıyı kapatmış ve kapıya sırtını yaslayarak yere çökmüştü.  
"Bana..." Brian bu kez bağırmıyordu. Yatakta doğrulup bağdaş kurmuştu ve yüzü yerde tam karşısında oturan Jaehyung'a dönüktü. "...bana en azından ondan hoşlandığını söyleyebilirdin."  
"Ondan hoşlanıyor musun?" Jaehyung aniden sertçe mırıldandı. "Peki. Sen. De. Ondan. Hoşlanıyor. Musun. Dedim." Brian'a cevap vermesi için fırsat vermediği gibi her geçen saniye daha da sinirlendiğini hissediyordu. Kendine hakim olamıyordu. Brian biliyor olmalıydı. Öyleydi. Her gün Jieun ile kimin gözünün önünde flörtleşmişti. Jieun'dan hoşlandığını biliyor olmalıydı.  
"Bana bağırma." Brian elleriyle yüzünü kapattı ve yeniden sırtını yatağa bıraktı. "Beni suçlayamazsın, Jieun'dan hoşlandığını sen de söylemedin."  
Jaehyung ayağa kalkıp yatağın başında dikildi ve sertçe Brian'a baktı. Ona Jieun'dan hoşlandığını söylememişti çünkü her şeyin ortada olduğuna inanıyordu. Tekrar dile getirmek anlamsızdı. "Ona aşık mısın yoksa?"  
"Dostum- ne? Jaehyung. Jae... Ne söylüyorsun?" Brian zırvalarken yeniden doğruldu ve polo tişörtünün yakasını çekiştirerek bunalan bedenine bir hava akımı sokmaya çalıştı. Doğru, ondan hoşlanıyordu. En yakın arkadaşından bunu gizleyecek değildi ya.  
Şu dünyada hangi adam arkadaşının çıktığı kızdan hoşlandığı için ölmüştü? Ciddiydi. Var mıydı öyle bir adam? Çünkü öyle bir ihtimalin varlığına karşın kıvırmak üzereydi.  
"Önemi var mı?" dedi sertçe, gözlerini kaçırıp. "Senin ondan hoşlandığını bilmiyordum. Onun da senden hoşlandığını bilmiyordum." Nefesini tutup devam etti. "Lanet olası bir aydır çıktığınızı bilmiyordum! Arkadaşınız değil miyim, ha?"  
Jaehyung bu kez sakin kaldı ve onun omzuna dokunmaya çalıştı. Brian, her şeyden öte bir noktada haklıydı. "Brian bak. Biz, Jieun ve ben, arkadaşlığımızın bozulacağından korktuğumuz için kimseye bir şey söylememeyi tercih ettik. Bugün senin orada olacağını bilemezdim."  
"Ben de sizi kafeteryanın arka bahçesinde öpüşürken göreceğimi bilemezdim. Oraya sizi dikizlemeye geldiğimi mi sanıyorsun?" Brian derin bir çekti ve kendi de inanmak üzere bir yalan söyledi. "Jieun'dan hoşlandığım falan yok."

[Şimdi]

"Bunu daha önce söylemeliydin." Jaehyung odaya girdiği an Brian'ın karşısına oturmuş ellerini masaya koymuştu.  
"Neyi daha önce söylemeliydim?" Brian kalkıp birer bardak viski doldurmak için arkasındaki dolaba yönelmişti. Jaehyung içeceğini sanmıyordu ancak itiraz da etmedi. Konu bu değildi. Eski arkadaşıyla içip laflamaya gelmemişti.  
"Herkese Im Junhyuk'a katıldığımı yayacağını."  
Brian bir süre duraksadı. Ardından bardakları masaya bırakıp cevap vermeden önce yerine döndü. "Bilmiyor muydun? Herkesin buna inanması gerekir."  
"Adi şerefsizin tekisin Brian." İçi dolu bardağı umursamadan ona itti ve ceviz kabuğu rengindeki masanın ıslanmasına sebep oldu. Bunun üzerine Brian gerilmişe benziyordu. İstediği de buydu zaten, bir süredir üzerinde bir dokunulmazlık varmış gibi hissediyordu ve bu fırsatı kullanmalıydı.  
"Buraya geldiğin için seni rol icabı bir kez daha benzetmem gerekecek bu gidişle. Gitsen iyi olur." Brian oturduğu yerden elindeki bardakla birlikte kalktı ve arka dolaptaki çekmeceden çıkardığı şeyi onun önüne bıraktı. "Tamir ettim."  
Jaehyung bir süre ortadan ikiye ayrılmış olan kısmından bantla yapıştırılmış gözlüğüne baktı. "Kalsın. Lens takacağım artık."  
Oda karanlıktı. Mobilyalar koyu kahve tonlarını taşıyordu ve birçoğu klasikti. Sandalyeler siyah deri ile kaplanmıştı. Brian bu kadar renksiz bir adam değildi, Jaehyung biliyordu. Burası Park Sungjin'in işlettiği en gözde mekandı ve Brian buradan sorumluydu. Jaehyung bunu anlamıyordu işte, eskiden en yakın arkadaşım dediği adamın bir genelev işletmesi sorumlusu olmasını anlamıyordu. Neden bunu kabul ettiğini anlamıyordu.  
Doyeon'un ölesiye korktuğu o adama neden güvendiğini anlamıyordu.  
Jaehyung oturduğu yerden kalkıp gitmek için kapıya yöneldi. Ona bir veda etmeyi bile düşünmemişti.  
"Ya! Park Jaehyung." Kendine seslenen bedene dönüp tepkisizce baktı. "Bize çalıştığını asla unutma." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Unutmam."  
Neden kendini geri çekmeye çalıştıkça, bunun içine daha çok girdiğini hissediyordu?  
Jae ofisten dışarı adımladığı an boğazına dolan tütün dumanı nefesini kesti. Brian'ın bu yerde ne yaptığını yeniden merak etmişti. Kang Brian, arkadaşı olan Kang Brian, dürüst ve güvenilir bir adamdı. En azından öyle biliyordu. Şimdi yüzüne bakmaya bile tahammül edemez olmuştu.  
Bu işe girişmişti çünkü Jieun'ı korumak istiyordu. Koruyamadığı arkadaşı Doyeon'un bir şekilde intikamını almak istiyordu.  
Park Sungjin'le anlaşmaya varıp, Im Junhyuk'a katılmış gibi yapmak. Tek görevi buydu. Park Sungjin'in köstebeği olmalıydı. Böylelikle kimse Jieun'a dokunmazdı. Jieun'ın canı yanmazdı. Jieun, asla bu işlere karışmazdı.  
"Park Jaehyung?"  
Bu yerden çıkmak üzereyken adını duyduğunda arkasını döndü ve ona seslenen bedene baktı. "Park Sungjin." 

——

Jieun'ın yüzündeki ifade dudakları arasından dökülen birkaç kelimeden daha fazla şey söylüyordu. Kısa saçlarını ensesinde açık saçlar kalacak şekilde toplamıştı. Bu dağınık görüntü onu olduğundan daha çekici ve güçlü bir kadın gibi gösteriyordu. Oysa Brian biliyordu ki Jieun bir kiraz çiçeği kadar narindi.  
Konuşmak istemiyordu, bakışlarıyla ona soru sormayı tercih etti. Ağzını açtığı an ne söyleyeceğine güvenmiyordu.  
"Geldiğin için teşekkür ederim." Brian fısıldadı ve belli belirsiz gülümsedi.  
"Beni Jae yüzünden mi çağırdın?" Jieun, korktuğunu belli etmemeye çalıştı. Brian'ı tanıyordu fakat korkmamak elinde değildi.  
"Hayır, aslında seni seninle konuşmak istediğim için çağırdım." Az önce Jae için doldurduğu ve masaya dökülen bardağı temizleyip şimdi Jieun için doldurmuştu. "Arkadaş arkadaşa konuşalım."  
Jieun bıkkınlıkla alnına düşen tutamları arkaya atıp Brian'ın ofis masasının önündeki deri koltuğa oturdu ve alnını ovuşturdu. İsteksiz tavırlarının yanı sıra Brian'ın ona uzattığı bardağı kabul etmiş ve onun da masanın arkasına geçmesini izlemişti. "Konuşacak bir şey mi var?"  
Brian güldü. "Konuşacak çok şey yok mu sence de? Seni Jaehyung yüzünden çağırdığımı neden düşündün?"  
Jieun tedirginlikle masaya bakıyordu. "Brian biliyorsun... Jaehyung... Onunla neden kavga ettin?" Im Junhyuk meselesini açmak istiyordu fakat yapamazdı. Jaehyung'un bundan ne zarar göreceğini bilmediğinden konuyu açamamıştı.  
"Kavga iki taraflıdır güzelim." Brian güldü ve bardağını dikip sandalyesinde arkasına yaslandı. "Sevgilini bir güzel benzettim. Tek taraflı olarak."  
Jieun gözlerini kapattı. Gerilmişti. Bir insanın eski en iyi arkadaşının karşısında bu kadar huzursuz hissetmesinin sebebi ne olmalıydı? "Beni neden çağırdın?"  
Brian gülümsedi ve bardağı masaya koyup kollarını göğüsünde bağladı. Ona ilk kez Park Sungjin'e katıldıktan sonra nasıl bir yerde çalıştığını gösteriyordu. Jieun'ın bu durumdan huzursuz olduğunun farkındaydı ve onun kendisi için ne kadar endişelendiğini merak ediyordu. En azından endişelenip endişelenmediğini. Jaehyung kadar.  
"Sadece... Unutamadım Jieun." 

——

Az önce olduğundan daha huzursuzdu. Bir önceki odanın iki katı büyüklüğünde bir odada, siyah ofis masasının karşısında oturmak kendisine sadece gerginlik veriyordu. Jaehyung iç çekip kendisini bir süredir bilgisayar ekranındaki görüntüye odaklamış adama baktı.  
"Sabırlısın ve takdir ettim." Sungjin sağ eliyle çenesini kavramış, ekrandaki gözlerini ayırmadan konuşmuştu. "Beklediğine değecek Jaehyung."  
Park Sungjin, o bu lanet olası genelevden çıkmak üzereyken onu odasına çağırmış ve bir süre beklemesini rica etmişti.  
"Biliyor musun, seni neden seçtiğimi?" Sungjin başını yana yatırıp gözlerini ekrandan çekti ve bakışlarını Jaehyung'a dikti. Jaehyung bir fikri olmadığı için cevaplamamıştı. 'Bilmiyorum' demek istemiyordu, Park Sungjin karşısında öyle cevaplar vereceğiniz biri değildi. Zaten bu bir soru bile değildi, cevabı nasılsa verecekti.  
"Bana benziyorsun." Sungjin ona bilgisayar ekranını çevirdiğinde Jaehyung, az önce bulunduğu odanın görüntüsü ile karşılaştı. Görüntüye iki silüet girdiği zaman aslında onları tanıdığını anlaması çok sürmemişti. "Jieun..." Brian eğer onlara katılırsa Jieun'ı işlerden uzak tutacağına söz vermişti. Şimdi ne yapıyordu?  
"Yoon Doyeon." dedi Sungjin. "Benim sevgilimdi. Beni o Im Junhyuk denen herif için terk etti."  
Jaehyung onu dinlerken başını iki yana sallıyordu. Doyeon yakın bir arkadaşıydı ve Park Sungjin'in onu çok kez rahatsız ettiğine şahit olmuştu. Doyeon onun gibi bir adamla olamazdı, Jaehyung elbette bunu bilirdi, bilmeliydi.  
Gözlerini ekrandaki Brian ve Jieun'ın görüntüsünden çekmeden konuştu. "Ölmüş birinin arkasından saygı göstermelisin."  
"Doyeon beni o adamla aldattı Jaehyung." Sungjin yüzündeki ifadeyi bozmadı. "Doyeon'un en yakın arkadaşı Jieun'dı. Ve biliyor musun? Üzüm üzüme baka baka-"  
Jaehyung ayağa kalkmaya yeltendiğinde Sungjin uzanıp kolunu tuttu ve ayağa kalkıp omuzlarından iterek oturmasını sağladı. "Otur ve izle. Sevgilini bir zamanlar en yakın arkadaşın olan o adamla izle."  
Jaehyung hızlı derin nefesler alarak ekrana bakmaya devam etti. Jieun kendisinin reddettiği o bardağı kabul etmişti.  
"Bu hergele..." Sungjin başını sağa çevirip güldü. "Ne konuşuyorsa mikrofonu kapatmış."  
Jaehyung bu kez nefesini tuttu. "Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?"  
"Diyorum ki..." Sungjin, Brian ayağa kalktığında ekranı kapattı ve ekranla Jaehyung'un arasına girip yüzüne eğildi. "...Sevgilin avcumun içinde Jaehyung. İşini düzgün yaptığından emin ol." Geri çekilip çıkmasını beklerken yüzüne baktığında Jaehyung zaman kaybetmeden deri koltuktan kalktı ve kapıya yürüdü.  
"Ha bir de." dedi Sungjin keyifli bir tonda, kapıdan çıkmadan önce dikkatini çekmek için. "Söylediklerimi iyice düşün. Sen ve ben, benziyoruz."


	4. 4

Jaehyung bara girdiğinde aklında tonlarca düşünce dolanıyordu. Doyeon'u tanıyordu, beş yıl önce Doyeon, Brian, Jieun ve Jaehyung en yakın arkadaşlardı. Onları ilk kez erkek arkadaşı Junhyuk ile tanıştırırken Doyeon çok heyecanlıydı. Sungjin'in sözlerine güvenmek istemiyordu çünkü daha önce onun Doyeon'u ne kadar huzursuz ettiğine kendisi şahit olmuştu.

"Genelde bu saatte mi gelirsin?" Junhyuk onu kapıda karşılamıştı. "Sana bugün gelmek zorunda olmadığını söylemiştim."

"Gelmek zorundaydım." Jaehyung barın arkasındaki yerine geçti bardakları düzenlemeye başladı.

"Sınıfın en çalışkan öğrencisini bir bar tezgahının arkasında bardak temizlerken göreceğim aklıma gelmezdi."

Jaehyung onu umursamadan yaptığı işe devam etti. Kimseye güvendiği için ya da kimsenin arkadaşı olduğu için bir şey yaptığı yoktu. "Kazadan sonra Jieun hariç hepimiz okulu bıraktık." dedi ona imalı bir bakış atarak. Onu suçlamıyordu elbette, eğer bu olayda bir suçlu varsa hepsi aynı konumdaydı.

"Böyle olmasını istemezdim Jaehyung." dedi Junhyuk bar masasına yaslanıp. "Bana destek olduğun için teşekkür ederim."

Jaehyung ona destek olduğu için katılmamıştı, bunu ikisi de biliyordu. Junhyuk, onun Brian'a karşı kızgınlığı yüzünden yanına katıldığını düşünüyordu. Asıl gerçek Jaehyun'un Jieun'ı Park Sungjin'den ve tüm bu işlerden uzak tutmak istemesiydi. "Sana destek olduğumu da nereden çıkardın, bunu kendim için yapıyorum."

Karanlık mekandaki loş ışıklar ortamı aydınlatırken Jaehyung bir kez daha kendini sorguladı. Bir kaza nasıl olur da herkesin hayatını böylesine etkileyebilirdi?

"Söylesene..." dedi Junhyuk bar tezgahına yaslanıp Jaehyung'un bardakları dizişini izlemeye devam ederken. "... hala programlamada iyi misin?"

"Eskiden bildiğin kadar." diye onu yanıtladı Jaehyung arkasını dönüp. "Eh paslandım- ama iyiyim."

"Orta seviye korumalı kayıtlara erişebilir misin Peki?" Junhyuk dikleşir kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

"Ne? Hacker olmak gibi mi? Nereye sızacağım?"

"Vergi dairesinden birinin banka hesabı hareketlerine."

"Hayır hayır- Junhyuk bu istediğimiz dersi herkesten önce seçmek için okulun ders seçme sistemini hacklemek değil... Oyun değil." Jaehyung başını iki yana sallarken geriye doğru bir adım atmıştı.

"İçinde olduğumuz şeyi oyun mu sanıyorsun? Bu bir savaş Jaehyung. Ve sen de bana katılmayı kabul ederek askerim oldun."

Jaehyung sustu. Junhyuk haklıydı. Ona katılmayı kabul etmişti ama bilmediği gerçek bunu Brain'ın isteği üzerine yapmış olduğuydu. Sadece Jieun'ı korumak ve bir görevi yerine getirip her şeyden sıyrılmak için. Normal bir hayata dönmek için. Sevdiği kadınla evlenip bir hayat kurabilmek için. Yarım bıraktığı okulu bitirip iş sahibi olabilmek için.

Brain'ın bu iş için onu kullanmak istemesi kaçınılmazdı elbette. Junhyuk döndüğü an -şans eseri- Jaehyung'un çalıştığı barı satın almıştı. Park Sungjin'in işlettiği genelevin karşısında, tam da ona kafa tutmak için yaptığı bir hamleydi bu.

Aralarındaki düşmanlığa belki de Doyeon'un ölümünün sadece Junhyuk'un üzerine atılması kadar saçma buluyordu Jaehyung. İşin doğrusu, Junhyuk davada suçlanmamıştı bile, sonuçta bir kazaydı. Sadece bir trafik kazası.

"Bana hafif bir şeyler hazırla." dedi Junhyuk. Emretse bile sesi rica eder gibiydi. Jaehyung tezgahın arkasından rastgele aromalarla bir şeyler hazırlarken konuşmadı. Aklı hala Jieun'daydı.

Junhyuk'a hazırladığı içeceği uzatıp işine dönerken konuşmaya karar verdi. "Benden Park Sungjin hakkında tam olarak istediğin ne?"

"Onu bitirmen." dedi Junhyuk karanlık gözlerini ona dikip. "Sadece o iğrenç mekanın kapanmasını sağlamak istiyorum."

Jaehyung yavaşça başını sallayarak onu dinlediğini belli etti. "Eğer bunu yaparsam okula dönmeme yardım edeceğine söz verdin." Hatırlatma ihtiyacı duymuştu. Aynı sözü Brian'dan da almıştı fakat henüz gerçekten kimin tarafında olduğunu kendisi de bilmiyordu. Park Sungjin'in kendisi için Im Junhyuk'a katıldığını sanması gibi Junhyuk da aynını kendisi için Sungjin'e katıldığı yönünde düşünüyordu.

"Baksana Jaehyung, tam bir yıkık gibi görünüyorsun." dedi Junhyuk içkisini yudumlarken. "Bugün eve git ve toparlan."

Jaehyung onun bu sözünü ikiletmedi. Baştan yapması gereken buraya gelmemekti fakat o Jieun'la karşılaşmaktan kaçındığı için eve gitmek istememişti. Ona sormak istiyordu, neden orada olduğunu; Brian ile ne konuştuğunu... Neyin peşinde olduğunu.

Nasıl bir batağın içine düştüğünü düşündüğü zaman tüyleri ürperse de bir yanı bunu tutunmak için yaptığını söyleyip duruyordu. Yine ve yeniden.

Belki de soru sorması gereken kişi Brian olmalıydı. Eğer istediğini yaparsa Jieun'ı her şeyden uzak tutacağına ve Jaehyung'un okula dönmesini sağlayacağına söz veren o değil miydi? Ama sözünü tutmuyordu. Jaehyung ikili adam rolünü gerçeğe çevirim üçlü oynamaya kalkarsa ve bu fark edilirse şimdi olduğundan bu batağa daha fazla gömülür müydü?

Nihayetinde bardan çıkıp dışarı adımladığında kendine soru sormayı kesti ve planını kurmak için elindeki girdileri listeledi.

Brian'ın zoruyla Junhyuk'a katıldım. Park Sungjin onu bitirmemi istiyor.

Junhyuk'un verdiği görev onları bitirmem.

Hangi tarafta olmayı seçmeliyim? Gerçekten-

Eve ne zaman ulaştığını fark etmemişti. Sessizce içeri girip ceketini çıkardı ve ışıkları açmadan Jieun'ın çalışma odası olarak kullandığı odaya girdi. Eski notlarını ve yardımcı olacak birkaç kitap bulmayı amaçlıyordu. En azından bir süre hem Park Sungjin'i hem de Im Junhyuk'u gözetlerken ona verilen diğer görevleri yapmalıydı ki dikkat çekmekten uzakta dursun.

Masa lambasını yakmak için ipi çekti. Beyaz floresan ışığına katlanmayacaktı, gözlükleri yoktu, henüz lens de alamamıştı. Loş ışıkta kitaplığa yaklaşıp genelde her gün gerekli olmayan kitapların bulunduğu en üst rafa uzandı. Büyük siyah klasörü sıkıştığı yerden çekiştirirken bunun ders notları olduğunu umuyordu fakat klasör aniden sıkıştığı yerden kurtulduğunda üzerinde olduğunu daha önce fark etmediği bir kitap yere düştü.

Bu Jieun'ın en sevdiği kitaptı. Jaehyung çömelip üzerinde biriken tozu sildi. Bu toz onu şaşırtmıştı çünkü yıllar önce Jieun'ın bu kitabı elinden asla bırakmadığını hatırlıyordu. Belki de artık sıkılmıştı. Jaehyung kitabı almak için yanlış ucundan tuttuğunu kitap açılıp arasından yere dökülenleri gördüğünde fark etmişti. Kitabı rafa bıraktıktan hemen sonra yere çöktü ve kurumuş çiçeğe baktı. Ne zamandan kaldığını bilmiyordu. Hemen altındaki siyah fotoğrafın önce yanmış bir polaraid fotoğraf olduğunu düşündü. Ancak beyaz karıncalı görüntü beyninde şimşeklerin çakmasına sebep olurken çiçeği kitabın üzerine bırakmış ve fotoğrafı alıp doğrulmuştu. Siyah fotoğrafın sağ alt köşesinde iki yıl öncesine ait bir tarih ve Jieun'ın ismi yazıyordu. Panikle arkasını çevirdi, kitabın sayfaları arasında başka bir belge bulmak için sayfaları çevirdi fakat bir şey bulamadı.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada?" Jieun kaşlarını çatmış odanın kapısında belirdiğinde Jaehyung yavaşça arkasını döndü. Elinde hala ultrason fotoğrafını tutuyordu.

"İnsanlara bir çok sebepten ultrason çekilir değil mi Jieun? Ama kimseye karnındaki sorunun fotoğrafını vermezler."

Buz gibi kesilen Jieun susmayı tercih etti. Açıklamaya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

"Bu bir bebek." Jaehyung elindeki fotoğrafı sallıyordu. "İki yıl önce... Jieun, senin adın yazıyor. Neden bundan haberim yok?"

Jieun yeniden sustu ve fotoğrafı almak için uzandı fakat Jaehyung fotoğrafı onun ulaşamayacağı kadar yukarı kaldırmıştı. "Neden bir bebeğimiz olduğunu söylemedin, ona ne yaptın? Cevap ver."

"Ona bebeğimiz demeyi kes." Jieun onu bu sözüyle şaşırtıp fotoğrafı aldığında buruşturup zorlukla ortadan ikiye yırttı.

Jaehyung ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Onu tanıdığını sanıyordu. Masum bir cana kıyacak biri olmadığını biliyordu. Belki de onu isteyerek kaybetmemişti ancak böyle bir durumda kendisinin de haberdar olması gerekmez miydi?

"Jieun-" titrek bir nefes verip koluna dokunmak istediğinde kız geri çekildi ve dolu gözleriyle ona baktı.

"Yalvarırım Jaehyung, bana onu sorma. Bir daha asla."


	5. 5

Jaehyung bara girdiğinde aklında tonlarca düşünce dolanıyordu. Doyeon'u tanıyordu, beş yıl önce Doyeon, Brian, Jieun ve Jaehyung en yakın arkadaşlardı. Onları ilk kez erkek arkadaşı Junhyuk ile tanıştırırken Doyeon çok heyecanlıydı. Sungjin'in sözlerine güvenmek istemiyordu çünkü daha önce onun Doyeon'u ne kadar huzursuz ettiğine kendisi şahit olmuştu.

"Genelde bu saatte mi gelirsin?" Junhyuk onu kapıda karşılamıştı. "Sana bugün gelmek zorunda olmadığını söylemiştim."

"Gelmek zorundaydım." Jaehyung barın arkasındaki yerine geçti bardakları düzenlemeye başladı.

"Sınıfın en çalışkan öğrencisini bir bar tezgahının arkasında bardak temizlerken göreceğim aklıma gelmezdi."

Jaehyung onu umursamadan yaptığı işe devam etti. Kimseye güvendiği için ya da kimsenin arkadaşı olduğu için bir şey yaptığı yoktu. "Kazadan sonra Jieun hariç hepimiz okulu bıraktık." dedi ona imalı bir bakış atarak. Onu suçlamıyordu elbette, eğer bu olayda bir suçlu varsa hepsi aynı konumdaydı.

"Böyle olmasını istemezdim Jaehyung." dedi Junhyuk bar masasına yaslanıp. "Bana destek olduğun için teşekkür ederim."

Jaehyung ona destek olduğu için katılmamıştı, bunu ikisi de biliyordu. Junhyuk, onun Brian'a karşı kızgınlığı yüzünden yanına katıldığını düşünüyordu. Asıl gerçek Jaehyun'un Jieun'ı Park Sungjin'den ve tüm bu işlerden uzak tutmak istemesiydi. "Sana destek olduğumu da nereden çıkardın, bunu kendim için yapıyorum."

Karanlık mekandaki loş ışıklar ortamı aydınlatırken Jaehyung bir kez daha kendini sorguladı. Bir kaza nasıl olur da herkesin hayatını böylesine etkileyebilirdi?

"Söylesene..." dedi Junhyuk bar tezgahına yaslanıp Jaehyung'un bardakları dizişini izlemeye devam ederken. "... hala programlamada iyi misin?"

"Eskiden bildiğin kadar." diye onu yanıtladı Jaehyung arkasını dönüp. "Eh paslandım- ama iyiyim."

"Orta seviye korumalı kayıtlara erişebilir misin Peki?" Junhyuk dikleşir kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

"Ne? Hacker olmak gibi mi? Nereye sızacağım?"

"Vergi dairesinden birinin banka hesabı hareketlerine."

"Hayır hayır- Junhyuk bu istediğimiz dersi herkesten önce seçmek için okulun ders seçme sistemini hacklemek değil... Oyun değil." Jaehyung başını iki yana sallarken geriye doğru bir adım atmıştı.

"İçinde olduğumuz şeyi oyun mu sanıyorsun? Bu bir savaş Jaehyung. Ve sen de bana katılmayı kabul ederek askerim oldun."

Jaehyung sustu. Junhyuk haklıydı. Ona katılmayı kabul etmişti ama bilmediği gerçek bunu Brain'ın isteği üzerine yapmış olduğuydu. Sadece Jieun'ı korumak ve bir görevi yerine getirip her şeyden sıyrılmak için. Normal bir hayata dönmek için. Sevdiği kadınla evlenip bir hayat kurabilmek için. Yarım bıraktığı okulu bitirip iş sahibi olabilmek için.

Brain'ın bu iş için onu kullanmak istemesi kaçınılmazdı elbette. Junhyuk döndüğü an -şans eseri- Jaehyung'un çalıştığı barı satın almıştı. Park Sungjin'in işlettiği genelevin karşısında, tam da ona kafa tutmak için yaptığı bir hamleydi bu.

Aralarındaki düşmanlığa belki de Doyeon'un ölümünün sadece Junhyuk'un üzerine atılması kadar saçma buluyordu Jaehyung. İşin doğrusu, Junhyuk davada suçlanmamıştı bile, sonuçta bir kazaydı. Sadece bir trafik kazası.

"Bana hafif bir şeyler hazırla." dedi Junhyuk. Emretse bile sesi rica eder gibiydi. Jaehyung tezgahın arkasından rastgele aromalarla bir şeyler hazırlarken konuşmadı. Aklı hala Jieun'daydı.

Junhyuk'a hazırladığı içeceği uzatıp işine dönerken konuşmaya karar verdi. "Benden Park Sungjin hakkında tam olarak istediğin ne?"

"Onu bitirmen." dedi Junhyuk karanlık gözlerini ona dikip. "Sadece o iğrenç mekanın kapanmasını sağlamak istiyorum."

Jaehyung yavaşça başını sallayarak onu dinlediğini belli etti. "Eğer bunu yaparsam okula dönmeme yardım edeceğine söz verdin." Hatırlatma ihtiyacı duymuştu. Aynı sözü Brian'dan da almıştı fakat henüz gerçekten kimin tarafında olduğunu kendisi de bilmiyordu. Park Sungjin'in kendisi için Im Junhyuk'a katıldığını sanması gibi Junhyuk da aynını kendisi için Sungjin'e katıldığı yönünde düşünüyordu.

"Baksana Jaehyung, tam bir yıkık gibi görünüyorsun." dedi Junhyuk içkisini yudumlarken. "Bugün eve git ve toparlan."

Jaehyung onun bu sözünü ikiletmedi. Baştan yapması gereken buraya gelmemekti fakat o Jieun'la karşılaşmaktan kaçındığı için eve gitmek istememişti. Ona sormak istiyordu, neden orada olduğunu; Brian ile ne konuştuğunu... Neyin peşinde olduğunu.

Nasıl bir batağın içine düştüğünü düşündüğü zaman tüyleri ürperse de bir yanı bunu tutunmak için yaptığını söyleyip duruyordu. Yine ve yeniden.

Belki de soru sorması gereken kişi Brian olmalıydı. Eğer istediğini yaparsa Jieun'ı her şeyden uzak tutacağına ve Jaehyung'un okula dönmesini sağlayacağına söz veren o değil miydi? Ama sözünü tutmuyordu. Jaehyung ikili adam rolünü gerçeğe çevirim üçlü oynamaya kalkarsa ve bu fark edilirse şimdi olduğundan bu batağa daha fazla gömülür müydü?

Nihayetinde bardan çıkıp dışarı adımladığında kendine soru sormayı kesti ve planını kurmak için elindeki girdileri listeledi.

Brian'ın zoruyla Junhyuk'a katıldım. Park Sungjin onu bitirmemi istiyor.

Junhyuk'un verdiği görev onları bitirmem.

Hangi tarafta olmayı seçmeliyim? Gerçekten-

Eve ne zaman ulaştığını fark etmemişti. Sessizce içeri girip ceketini çıkardı ve ışıkları açmadan Jieun'ın çalışma odası olarak kullandığı odaya girdi. Eski notlarını ve yardımcı olacak birkaç kitap bulmayı amaçlıyordu. En azından bir süre hem Park Sungjin'i hem de Im Junhyuk'u gözetlerken ona verilen diğer görevleri yapmalıydı ki dikkat çekmekten uzakta dursun.

Masa lambasını yakmak için ipi çekti. Beyaz floresan ışığına katlanmayacaktı, gözlükleri yoktu, henüz lens de alamamıştı. Loş ışıkta kitaplığa yaklaşıp genelde her gün gerekli olmayan kitapların bulunduğu en üst rafa uzandı. Büyük siyah klasörü sıkıştığı yerden çekiştirirken bunun ders notları olduğunu umuyordu fakat klasör aniden sıkıştığı yerden kurtulduğunda üzerinde olduğunu daha önce fark etmediği bir kitap yere düştü.

Bu Jieun'ın en sevdiği kitaptı. Jaehyung çömelip üzerinde biriken tozu sildi. Bu toz onu şaşırtmıştı çünkü yıllar önce Jieun'ın bu kitabı elinden asla bırakmadığını hatırlıyordu. Belki de artık sıkılmıştı. Jaehyung kitabı almak için yanlış ucundan tuttuğunu kitap açılıp arasından yere dökülenleri gördüğünde fark etmişti. Kitabı rafa bıraktıktan hemen sonra yere çöktü ve kurumuş çiçeğe baktı. Ne zamandan kaldığını bilmiyordu. Hemen altındaki siyah fotoğrafın önce yanmış bir polaraid fotoğraf olduğunu düşündü. Ancak beyaz karıncalı görüntü beyninde şimşeklerin çakmasına sebep olurken çiçeği kitabın üzerine bırakmış ve fotoğrafı alıp doğrulmuştu. Siyah fotoğrafın sağ alt köşesinde iki yıl öncesine ait bir tarih ve Jieun'ın ismi yazıyordu. Panikle arkasını çevirdi, kitabın sayfaları arasında başka bir belge bulmak için sayfaları çevirdi fakat bir şey bulamadı.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada?" Jieun kaşlarını çatmış odanın kapısında belirdiğinde Jaehyung yavaşça arkasını döndü. Elinde hala ultrason fotoğrafını tutuyordu.

"İnsanlara bir çok sebepten ultrason çekilir değil mi Jieun? Ama kimseye karnındaki sorunun fotoğrafını vermezler."

Buz gibi kesilen Jieun susmayı tercih etti. Açıklamaya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

"Bu bir bebek." Jaehyung elindeki fotoğrafı sallıyordu. "İki yıl önce... Jieun, senin adın yazıyor. Neden bundan haberim yok?"

Jieun yeniden sustu ve fotoğrafı almak için uzandı fakat Jaehyung fotoğrafı onun ulaşamayacağı kadar yukarı kaldırmıştı. "Neden bir bebeğimiz olduğunu söylemedin, ona ne yaptın? Cevap ver."

"Ona bebeğimiz demeyi kes." Jieun onu bu sözüyle şaşırtıp fotoğrafı aldığında buruşturup zorlukla ortadan ikiye yırttı.

Jaehyung ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Onu tanıdığını sanıyordu. Masum bir cana kıyacak biri olmadığını biliyordu. Belki de onu isteyerek kaybetmemişti ancak böyle bir durumda kendisinin de haberdar olması gerekmez miydi?

"Jieun-" titrek bir nefes verip koluna dokunmak istediğinde kız geri çekildi ve dolu gözleriyle ona baktı.

"Yalvarırım Jaehyung, bana onu sorma. Bir daha asla."


	6. 6

"Şimdi ne istiyorsun?" dedi Jaehyung, Junhyuk'a karşı ilk kez hesap soran bir tonda. Olanlar üzerine daha çok gerilmiş, elinde olmadan Jieun'a karşı olan hislerini ve nefretini yaşadığı her şeye yansıtmaya başlamıştı. "Park Sungjin'i tutuklattın, Kang Brian'ı sorguya çektirdin ve genelevi mühürlettin. Şimdi ne yapacaksın?"

Junhyuk oturduğu bar sandalyesinde yaylanırken sağ eli dudaklarında uzaklara bakıyor gibiydi. Onun bu duruşundan bile hiçbir şeyin bitmediğini anlaşılıyordu. "Bundan sonrasını akışına bırakacağım. Kendi kendilerini bitirecekler."

Bu sözlere rağmen Jaehyung yine de huzursuzdu. Hiçbir şeyin bitmeyeceğine emindi. Bir kere bulaşmıştı bu işe. Bombanın pimini çekmişti. Bu yeterliydi.

——

"Jaehyung yok mu?" dedi Brian kapıdan içeri adım attığında. Ev her zaman olduğundan daha karanlık ve sessizdi. Gerçi Brian, buraya en son ne zaman geldiğini hatırlamıyordu, yıllar olmuş muydu?

Öte yandan Jieun onun içeri girmesi için kapının önünden çekilmiş ve sorusunu sadece bir "hıhım"la yanıtlamıştı. Jaehyung o geceden beri eve gelmiyordu bile. Bu da aralarındaki her şeyin bittiğiniz kanıtıydı. Jieun böyle düşünüyordu. Bataklıkta boğuluyor gibi hissetse de kendini bittiğine inandırmıştı. Oysa zaten her şey çoktan bitmişti, Jieun sadece yeni fark ediyordu.

"Jaehyung," dedi Brian salondaki koltuğa yavaşça otururken, "...bize ihanet etti. Neler olduğunun farkında mısın Jieun?" İhanete uğramış olmanın verdiği o ekşi duyguyla yüzünü de ekşitmişti. Eski arkadaşına güvenmişti. Park Jaehyung, arkadaşını çekip giden biri için bırakmazdı, öyle düşünmüştü.

Jieun onun karşısındaki yerini alıp ellerini dizlerine koydu. "Bilmiyorum. Younghyun, bana-"

"O ismi kullanma." dedi Brian aniden onun sözlerini kesip. "Bana geçmişimi hatırlattığını biliyorsun, yapma."Jieun biliyordu, sadece içinden geldiği için kullanmıştı bu adı. Belki ona olduğundan yakın hissetmek istemişti, yasak bir pişmanlık duygusuyla. "Tamam-" dedi kendini hazırlar gibi. "Jae bana pek bir şey anlatmadı. Tek bildiğim Im Junhyuk'a katıldığı. Bu zaten bir ihanet değil mi?"

Brian başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Ama bunu ondan ben istedim, bizim için çalışsın diye. Im Junhyuk'u bitirsin diye..." Gülüp kendi kendine idrak etmeye çalışır gibi bir ifadeyle Jieun'a baktı. "Junhyuk'u seçti, Doyeon'un katilini."

"Onun yaptıkları beni ilgilendirmez. Eve gelmiyor- Biz... Biz çoktan bittik." Gözlerini Brian'ınkilerle birleştirdiğinde nefesini tuttu. Tıpkı günler önce Brian'ın unutamadığını söylediği zamanki gibi atıyordu kalbi. Onun gibi "Unutamadım." demek istiyordu, fakat konuşursa yanlış bir şey söylemekten korktuğu için dudaklarını sımsıkı kapattı. Brian ona yaklaşıp dudaklarını birleştirirken de susmak için başka iyi bir yol bulmuştu, arzuladığı adamın dudaklarını...

\-----

Jaehyung son birkaç geceyi barda geçirmişti. Mutfak kısmında uyuyabileceği bir çekyat vardı ancak daha fazla yeni giysiye ihtiyacı olduğu için eve dönmeliydi. Anahtarı deliğe sokup sessizce çevirdi, melankolik sevgilisinin -eski sevgilisinin- yatağında yorgana sarılmış ağlayan halini rahatsız etmek istemiyordu. Gerekirse fark etmesine izin vermeden birkaç eşya alacak ve buradan gittiği an anahtarı nehre fırlatacaktı. Nasılsa ev kayınçosu - eski kayınçosu- Wonpil'in üzerineydi, ne kadarında hakkı olduğu bile umrunda değildi. Jieun'ın ona yaşattıklarından sonra...

Kapıyı ittiği an duyduğu seslerle duraksadı ve girişteki bir çift yabancı siyah spor ayakkabıya baktı.

"Ah... Hm- Brian!"

Şu sıralar en son duymak istediği isim, henüz resmi bir ayrılık gerçekleştirmediği eski sevgilisinin dudaklarından dökülürken neler olduğunu anlaması uzun sürmedi. Kapıyı gerisin geri çektiği gibi merdivenlere yöneldi ve koştu. Sadece koştu. Düşünemeyecek kadar yorulmak, nefes nefese kalmak istiyordu. Derin nefeslerinde boğazındaki bu düğümü atmak, içindeki duyguyu kusmak istiyordu.

Durağa kadar koştu, durağı es geçip caddede koşmaya devam etti. Nihayetinde bara ulaştığında içeri girip nefes nefese dakikalardır tuttuğu çığlığı bıraktı. Kendini sıkmaya başlayan ceketi çıkarıp bar tezgahının arkasındaki rafa fırlatmış, iki düzine bardağın hiç oluşunu izlerken yeniden bir çığlık bırakmıştı.

"Neler oluyor?" Junhyuk arka kapıdan girdiğinde yerdeki cam kırıklarına basmadan ilerlemeye çalıştı. "Üç-beş bardağı maaşından kesecek değilim ama maaşının tamamını kaybetmek istemiyorsan kendine çekidüzen ver.

"Asıl. Sana. Neler. Oluyor?" Jaehyung kendini bir koltuğa bırakıp başını elleri arasına aldı. "Amacın ne!?"

"Evet amacın ne?" diyerek ona eşlik etti bir ses ta dış kapının yanından. Park Sungjin, yavaşça etrafı inceleyerek içeri adımladı. "Burada ne oldu? Evsiz bir kuduz köpek girip her yeri dağıtmış gibi."

Jaehyung duyduğu sözlerle ayağa kalktı ve Sungjin'le Junhyuk'un arasına girdi. "Peki sen? Senin amacın ne?" Cevabı beklemeden Junhyuk'a dönmüş iki adım ona yaklaşıp tekrarlamıştı. "Ya senin? Doyeon mu?" İkisinin arasını açıp ortalarında duracak şekilde geri çekildi. "Derdiniz ne? Doyeon, öldü. ÖLDÜ! Doyeon yaşarken de ikinizin arasındaydı, öldüğünde de onu rahat bırakmadınız." Eğilip yerden ceketini aldı ve Sungjin'e omuz atarak çıkış kapısına yöneldi. "Bu gece çalışmayacağım. Kalacak bir yer bulmaya gidiyorum. Bir de eşyalarımı almaya."

\-----

"Bebeği... biliyorsun Brian." Jieun mırıldanıp başını onun göğüsüne yasladı.

"Hıhım- biliyorum." Brian yanıt verirken başını biraz kaldırıp kendinden daha aşağıda uzanan Jieun'a bakmaya çalıştı. "Endişe etme, bu durumda Jaehyung da bebeği istemezdi. Seçimin bir hata değil, pişman mısın?"

Jieun yeniden boğazı düğümlenmiş gibi hissediyordu. "H-hayır."

Kapının sesi duyulduğunda ikisi birlikte doğruldu ve kapının duvara sertçe çarpmasıyla sıçradılar. Durumla yüzleşebilecek kadar sakinleşmiş olan Jaehyung odaya girdiğinde bir saniye kadar duraksamış, kendine şaşkınlıkla bakan ikiliyi süzmüş ardından umursuzca dolaba yönelip dolabın üzerindeki çantayı indirerek eşyalarını doldurmaya başlamıştı. "Hiç zahmet etmeyin, eşyalarımı alıp gidiyorum."

"Jaehyung-" Brian kalkmaya yeltendiğinde Jaehyung iç çekip çantayı yere attı ve onlara dönüp işaret parmağını doğrulttu. "İkinizden de açıklama beklemiyorum." Parmağını Jieun'ı doğrulttuğunda yüzüne yerleşen istemsiz küçük düşürücü gülümsemeyle devam etti. "Ona söyledin mi? Bence, bilmeye hakkı var."

Brian, sorgular bir ifadeyle Jieun'a bakıp kaşlarını çattı ancak konuşmadı. Bunu Jaehyung'un istediği gibi ona sergileyecek bir tiyatroya çevirerek yapmak istemiyordu. Jaehyung cevap alamadığında dolaba döndü ve kısa bir sürede daha fazla eşyayı çantasına tıkıp kapıdan çıkmadan hemen önce anahtarlarını Brian'ın kucağına fırlatıp çıktı. Aynı anda o kadar çok şey hissediyordu ki hangisini ne için hissettiğini bile kestiremez bir durumdaydı. Dış kapının çarpma sesi duyulduğunda Brian nihayet konuştu. "Neyi bilmem gerekiyor Jieun?"

Jieun elini yüzüne kapatmış yatak başlığına yaslanmış bir şekilde onun bu soruyu sormasını beklemişti. Jaehyung gelmeden önce de, Brian sorgu için götürülmeden önce de, pek çok kez ona bunu anlatmak istemişti. Gözlerindeki yaşları silip başını kaldırdı ve doğrudan onun gözlerine baktı. "Bebek Brian... babası sendin."


	7. 7

"Sanık Park Jaehyung." Hakimin sesi duruşma salonunu doldurduğunda Jaehyung ayağa kalktı. Bakışlarını yerden kaldırmak istemiyordu. Yaptıklarının bilincindeydi, aklı hala verdiği kararlarda ve yaptığı seçimlerdeydi. "Sanık Park Jaehyung," dedi hakim yeniden, o ayağa kalkıp nihayet başını kaldırdığında. "Park Sungjin, Im Junhyuk ve Kang Younghyun'u; Park Sungjin'e ait olan silahla toplamda 8 kurşun atarak yaralamak, ve canlarına kastetmek istediğiniz doğru mu?"

——

Jaehyung kendini elinde eşyalarıyla yeniden dışarı attığında bilgisayarını ve diğer eşyalarını da almak için bara ilerledi. Bu yoldu gidip geliyor olmak umrunda bile değildi. Hissettiklerinin yanında hiçbir şeydi. Doyeon'u düşündü, Jieun'ı... Tanıştıkları günü... Böyle değildi, böyle olamazdı.

Barın kapısından içeri adımını attığında huzursuzluk derecesindeki sessizlik tüm hücrelerine işlerken loş ışıkta etrafı izledi. Kırdığı bardakların parçaları hala yerdeydi fakat son bıraktığından daha çok dağılmıştı. Yerde yatan iki tanıdık beden bu dağınık görüntüyü süslerken Jaehyung dengesini korumak için bar tezgahına tutundu. Im Junhyuk ve Park Sungjin hareketsizce yerde yatarken aralarında bir çatışma olduğuna dair bir kanıt arıyordu gözleri. Şaşkınlığını atarken yavaşça yere eğildi ve nihayet iki bedenin de nabzını kontrol etti. Atmayan nabızlar kendi nabzını artırırken Jaehyung soğuk terlerini alnından silerek ayağa kalktı. Belki hiç görmemiş gibi gitmeliydi, polisi arayamazdı. Fakat güvenlik kamerası kayıtlarına bakarak ne olduğu anlaşılabilirdi. Zaman kaybetmeden ceketini çıkardı ve bar tezgahı üzerinde laptopını açarak girmeden önce kapattığı giriş kapısına yeniden göz attı. "Kapalıyız" yazısı insanları buradan yeterince uzak tutardı.

Görüntüleri geri sarıp gergince dudaklarını dişledi ve bekledi. Kendi görüntüsünü iki adamın arasında durmuş onlara bağırırken gördüğünde de gergindi. Jaehyung'un görüntüsü kırık bardakların arasından ceketini alıp bardan dışarı çıkmak için kamera kayıt açısından çıktığında kavga soğuk ve temkinli bir şekilde devam etmiş gibi görünüyordu. Kayıtlarda ses olmadığı için ne konuşulduğunu bilmese de tahmin etmek Jaehyung için zor değildi, pimlerini çekip gitmişti buradan, ikisi de patlayacak bir bomba olmuştu. Im Junhyuk, belki de Jaehyung'un onun taşıdığını hiç görmediği silahını çektiğinde aynı hareketi hiç beklemeden Park Sungjin de yapmıştı. Jaehyung elini alnına koyup olacakları izlemeye devam etti. En azından masum olduğunu kanıtlayan bir görüntü olduğu için polisi arayabileceğini düşünerek telefonuna uzanmıştı. Telefon çalarken oynamaya devam eden görüntüyü izledi.

"Acil durum hattı." Telefon yanıtlandığı an Jaehyung videoda gördükleriyle nefesini tuttu ve yanıtlamak yerine beş saniye geri sardı. Ahizenin diğer ucundan "Acil durum hattı, beni duyabiliyor musunuz?" sorusu geldiğinde videoyu bir kez daha geri aldı. Im Junhyuk ve Park Sungjin birbirlerine silah çekmişti evet, fakat çatışmamıştı. İkisine de isabet eden kurşunların kaynağı kamera açısının dışındaydı. Kayıt saati kendisinin gelmesinden birkaç dakika öncesine aitti. "Yo, olamaz."

"Jaehyung?" Brian'ın kendisine seslenen sesini duyduğunda hemen telefonu kapatıp arkasına döndü. Nefret, gerginlik ve öfkeyle titreyen bedenini ayakta tutmak gittikçe zorlaşırken, Brian'ın kapıdan giren görüntüsü de bulanıktı.

"Siktir." dedi Brian içeri girdiği an. "Jaehyung... Sen- sen ne yaptın?" Gözleri Jaehyung'un arkasında kalan bilgisayar ekranına kaydığında görüntü şimdi olduğundan farklı değildi, yerde yatan iki adam. "Sen ne yaptın!?" Güvenlik kamerası görüntülerini sileceğini düşünerek onu engellemek adına bir hamlede bulunduğunda Jaehyung bir çeviklikle yere eğildi. "Ben değildim. Ben yapmadım!"

Bar tabureleri ve masalar arasındaki kovalamaca ikisini de büyük ölçüde sarsılmış ve hırpalanmış bir durumda bıraktığında Jaehyung, Brian'ın yorgunluğunu fırsat bilerek kapıya yönelmiş fakat duyduğu klik sesi çakışmasına sebep olmuştu. Ayaklarının dibinde Park Sungjin'in cansız bedeni arkası Brian'a dönük bir şekilde olduğu yerde çakıldı.

"Kıpırdama." dedi Brian nefes nefese. "O kapıdan çıkmaya kalkma. Suçunu itiraf et."

Jaehyung omuzlarını düşürüp başını yere eğdi ve ona dönmek için adım attı fakat Brian tekrarladı. "Kıpırdama dedim."

"Poliscilik mi oynuyoruz, Younghyun?" dedi Jaehyung onu dinlemeyip yüzünü ona dönerken. Ona bu isimle seslenmesi Brian'ı oyalamıştı belli ki. "Sen nesin iyi polis mi? Ben de haydut. Jieun hikayenin çekici kızı..."

"Haydut değil katilsin." Brian, Junhyuk'un silahını iki eliyle tutarak namlusunu ona doğrultmuştu.

"Ben değildim," Jaehyung fısıldar gibi konuştu, ancak bunu söylemesinin anlamı yoktu. Kimse için. Kendi için bile. "...işime karışma, Younghyun." Bu ismi yeniden kullanması ona zaman kazandırırken yerden Sungjin'e ait olan silahı alarak Brian'a doğrultmuş derin bir nefes alarak temkinli bir geri adım atmıştı. "Bir saçmalık yapmaya kalkma."

"O kapıdan çıkarsan..." Brian da temkinli bir adımla ona yaklaştı. "Jae, gitmene izin vermem."

"Karışma." dedi yeniden Jaehyung. Zaten tüm hayatı alt üst olmuştu. Ve hayatının altı üstünden kesinlikle daha iyi değildi. 

——

"Evet, doğru." Jaehyung duruşma salonun ortasında üzerinde çirkin sütlü kahve kıyafetler ve dağılmış saçlarla dururken sözlerinin arkasına salonda büyük bir uğultu başladı. Uğultunun hakimin dikkatini dağıtmış olmasını fırsat bilerek omzunun üzerinden hemen sağında izleyenlerin en ön sırasında oturan Jieun'a ve Wonpil'e baktı. Bakışlarında bir anlam yoktu. Yalnızca tepkilerini görmek istemişti. Uğultu kesildiğinde yeniden önüne dönüp devam etti. "Canlarına kastettim."

Yapmamıştı. Park Sungjin ve Im Junhyuk'u o öldürmemişti. Ama kimin öldürdüğü umrunda değildi. Kim öldürdüyse, onu kıskanmış yerinde olmak ve yargılanmak istemişti. Öte yandan Kang Younghyun'u yaralayan kendisiydi fakat olayın gerçek yüzüne bakılmış olsaydı nefsi müdafaa bile sayılabilirdi. Ancak bunu da kasıtlı yapmış olmak istiyordu. Bu suçlarla yargılanmak istiyordu.

"Karar." dedi Hakim herkes ayağa kalkarken. "Sanık Park Jaehyung'un, kurban Park Sungjin ve Im Junhyuk'u öldürmek; ve Kurban Kang Younghyun'u kasıtlı bir şekilde canına kastederek yaralamaktan, ömür boyu hapsine karar verildi."

Jaehyung itiraz etmedi. Yüzündeki ifade değişmedi. Salondan iki yanındaki gardiyanlarla çıkarken en arka sırada oturan tanıdık yüz gözüne takıldı. Yüzündeki gülümseme huzursuzluk derecesinde rahatsız ediciydi. Yoon Dowoon, gözlerine bakıp gülümsemeye devam ederken Jaehyung gözlerini ondan ayırmadı.

Sonra Dowoon dudaklarını aralayıp sessizce oynattı. "Bendim."


End file.
